pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
AT Chapter 7
Tensei - Chapter 7 ' ' The two mysterious figures continued to laugh for several minutes. They appear as if they have known each other for the longest period of time, and have only just reunited, yet, it was as if they were gazing upon each other for the first time. ' ' Even as this occurred, not a single soldier shifted their gaze, their heads pointed towards the ground, in total respect towards these two figures. These two individuals before them, after all, held their deepest respect as well as deep loyalty. Though, especially since this was the case, these soldiers obviously held back the need to sigh at their behavior. ' ' After a period of time, the standing figure sniffles and begins to speak. ' ' (??) “Oh that was lovely, I really needed a laugh after all of that. Goodness, just look at you, you actually look like a majestic knight don’t you” ' ' (???) “It was nothing my Queen, I live to be at your service” ' ' At this, the knight lowers his head again and the both of them let out a “Pfffft” ' ' (??) “No, no, please, no more of that, any more and I might start to cry!” ' ' While it would appear that these two were simply messing around, in reality, their minds had yet to become fully accustomed to independence from one another. The process of Symbiosis is that of two becoming one and of one to two. This basically meant that each time their respective souls met with one another, an entire life was lived, their minds binding together and becoming slightly less independent. At the end of the process, the two still held different personalities, but held very similar memories. The need of their idle banter was to establish themselves once more. They are actually quite unstable at this point, the process to which defies reality’s laws is not a simple process. But regardless of this state the kneeling figure rises. ' ' In the next moment, before the standing figure can react, the kneeling figure goes in for a kiss. His right hand slipping behind the standing woman's head and the left her waist. ' ' (??) “MMmmmMMmm?!?!?!?! ….mmmm… mm..” ' ' After a brief moment, the two figures parted, then touching their heads together, eyes closed, began to speak to one another again. ' ' (??) “I am yours.” (???) “And I, am yours.” (??) “We are no longer two opponents of clashing powers, but as well, we are no longer simply Ant Queen and Are. We are far closer to one than two, thus we stand far to close to the edge of total union. It should be best to establish some separation, while our souls are now bound in union, would it not be best to become two, instead of one, for life is not about living with yourself, but with others.” (???) “Hmmm, that is indeed so my lady. Then, shall we not chose names for these two bodies of ours such that we might begin living in this world? As a testament to our union, shall it not be best to choose the name of our other? If that stands your will, my precious lady, I shall unto you bestow the name within my heart, Alaine.” ' ' (Alaine) “Then unto you, my gleaming champion, I bestow the name within my own heart, Aren.” ' ' The two stare at each other for a short period of time, simply smiling and enjoying being near one another. The feelings these two share are closer than that of any relationship, they know everything about one another, they share their very souls. Their very feelings are expressed to one another through their bond, no matter the distance. ' ' Then, as if reading each other’s minds, Alaine nods her head and Aren turns towards the still kneeling soldiers and begins to speak. ' ' “SOLDIERS OF THE HIVE!” ' ' In response to their leader’s sudden shout, the soldiers all stand in almost perfect unison and offer their response. ' ' “COMMANDER OF THE HIVE, WE STAND TO SERVE!” ' ' With a stop of the right leg, they stand in attention with their right hand covering the left side of their chest. ' ' In reality, each and every one of these soldiers is sentient, they all have their own unique mind and hold a stunning level of intelligence. That said, this intelligence is only the accumulation of the entire knowledge of the hive’s previous members. Each of the past mindless servants now stand with their own freedom of will. The past sentient warriors, including those of Ant Queen’s honor guard, possess an even greater freedom. It was as if each of these warriors now stands totally unchained from their reality. Freed from their roles, they now can do anything they wish, but stand, totally empty, unable to think of what they should do now that they have this will. To live without will for their entire live, and then come to hold it themselves is not something you would suddenly be able to just make use of. You would find yourself totally still, without purpose and without any real thought. Confused and without purpose, most would simply remain stationary until a stimulus inspired motion. In this case, it was Aren, the glorious visage of chivalry and glory that provided them with the ability to move. With this simple push, each warrior present was locked in attention to this knight before them standing with their Queen. His words carried great strength and his presence was so dominating that not a single soul could consider speaking anything at all. It was the joint response of one thousand warriors, all at once, that allowed them to speak. It was obvious to these mere warriors, that the two figures that stood before them were far greater than they. Their very instinct shouting in their minds, “These two are whom we are bound to serve, we can never go against their will, it is our law. To break this code would be to sever our very souls.” Such a deep rooted loyalty was embedded within the warriors. It wasn’t that of mindless devotion, or blind loyalty bred from their birth, It was utter respect built from understanding. ' ' “SOLDIERS, I SHALL NOW BEGIN THE DISCUSSION OF OUR FUTURE PLANS! GRANT ME YOUR EARS AND HEARTS!” ' ' With Aren saying this, each of the warriors silenced themselves, all movement stopped, the entire room was perfectly silent. ' ' “My brethren of the hive, we stand upon new ground, a future that stands to allow us the life none other has ever been granted. We are free of the grasp and ties of this world, truly free. As I’ve said, I will now begin laying out the foundations for our new society. We are no longer just mere insects, the boundaries of what we may become and what we might accomplish are limitless. For the start, I shall go over the division of labor. To each of you, open your status window and read off your current stats to me. Do not mind talking over one another, simply read it off in your normal voice.” ' ' The warriors were puzzled, but did as commanded. A unified “Status” was followed by a loud ruckus that was hardly distinguishable as language. But Aren simply stood there with his eyes closed, listening. The method of communication for his species was two fold, there was the verbal communication, and the old method of communication that transmitted meaning to each individual. To a normal person, it would be registered as gibberish and be impossible to understand, but to Aren, it was as if one thousand status windows were appearing right into his mind. This was no simple feat, however, to distinguish a thousand separate voices to form each Status window was child's play to Aren. ' ' After the tumult of each of the warriors speaking at the same time, Aren began to speak again. ' ' “Status” ' ' After quickly scrolling down his status menu, he continued. ' ' “As it would seem, our species holds no name. As such, given that the previous Firebreed is extinct, why not simply adopt the title unto ourselves?” ' ' Saying this, Aren looks over to Alaine, who nods approval. ' ' “Then it is settled, we shall adopt the species identification as the Firebreed.” ' ' In approval, each of the warrior ants stomped their foot down once. ' ' “Now that this matter is settled, it is time to divide the groups into functional groupings. There will be eleven divisions, each one serving a specific purpose. The first division is the construction division, responsible for the development of the main settlement of our species. The next, will be the blacksmiths, while there are only 31 of you who hold the ability to infuse a variety of materials with the armor you grow, there will also be 69 of you with higher strength and intelligence assigned to this division for the development of new weaponry and the like. This group will be greatly important. Currently, the only ones with weaponry are myself and Alaine, as far as I can see, each of you only possesses your claws as offensive weapons. This matter must be resolved to reduce any possible casualties…” ' ' As Aren was going on, Alaine began speaking some unrecognizable words and a chair is formed from a piece of the stone the two were standing on. She sits down as Aren continues with his speech. ' ' “There will be five main line units, these will be responsible for engaging in general combat. Those included in this group will be those lacking any outstanding intelligence, strength, or wisdom. Those with higher charisma will be assigned to leadership roles within each of the divisions. The blacksmith division will need to outfit the five combat divisions without delay, the sooner we are prepared to resist any attacks, the better. Another two divisions will be assigned to be supply divisions. These will be for those specially gifted with strength. Since there are many of you with high strength, other divisions will receive higher preference with selection over the supply unit. These roles will be for those who specifically lack a solid constitution while still having a moderate intelligence. The transportation of spare weapons and armor plates during combat is crucial while the provision of food for campaigns is vital for combat strength. As for the final two groups, these will be Alaine and my own elite guards. These will be the most exceptional of all of you in all manner of statistics. These, however, will be simply referred to the Guard's Unit for future reference, making our total unit count at ten units of one hundred strong. The reasoning for this is due to each of our respective guard units only comprising of fifty warriors, thus combining the two shall serve as a management tool. Each of them operate individually from each other and will always follow their respective leaders. The number of these units are different, standing at only fifty men each. The reasoning for this is to create two units specifically able to run all manners or special missions of the highest difficulty. These two units are specifically loyal to only their leader, and not the other. An undying loyalty and respect for the one of us that they serve. The reasoning for this is to not be confused should Alaine and I argue over specific tasks in the future. Should all semblance of order be lost, we could fall into a desperate situation. As for the organization of these divisions, I shall see to dividing you all shortly. ' ' Aren pauses for a moment and looks around him. The old Royal chamber of the Firebreed is in near ruins with the walls crumbling and many of the tunnels collapsed. Aren takes some time to think about the situation, and then makes his decision. ' ' “MEN, IT IS TIME. WE SHALL ESTABLISH OUT NEW POSITION, ABOVE GROUND!” ' ' In response each of the warriors continuously stomped and let out a, “HURRAAHHH!” ' ' Aren then walks over to Alaine, offering out his hand to aid the lady in standing and says. ' ' “My dearest lady, shall we begin our new life?” ' ' Alaine makes a (v) shaped smile and says while taking Aren’s hand, ' ' “Yes, it’s going to be an amazing adventure.” ' ' Tensei - Chapter 7 End AT Chapter 8